kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Fall 2016 Event/E-1
Information |Easyqty2 = 1 |Easyitem3 = |Easyqty3 = 1 |Easyitem4 = |Easyqty4 = 1 |Normitem1 = |Normqty1 = 1 |Normitem2 = |Normqty2 = 1 |Normitem3 = |Normqty3 = 1 |Normitem4 = |Normqty4 = 1 |Harditem1 = |Hardqty1 = 1 |Harditem2 = |Hardqty2 = 1 |Harditem3 = |Hardqty3 = 1 |Harditem4 = |Hardqty4 = 1 |Harditem5 = |Hardqty5 = 1 }} |B/battle -> D/battle = * Does not meet the requirements to got E |F/battle -> H/resource = * Fixed routing |E/battle -> F/battle = * Fleet contains CV(B) |E/battle -> H/resource = * Does not meet the requirements to got F |D/battle -> E/battle = * Fleet contains FBB * Fleet contains CLT * Amount of DD ≦ 2 |D/battle -> H/battle = * Does not meet the requirement to go to E |H/resource -> L/battle = * Pass the LoS check AND do not meet any requirements to go to G |H/resource -> G/resource = * Fail the LoS check * Slow Fleet * Amount of DD in fleet is ≦ 1 * ??? has a small chance to off route. Reason is unknown at the moment. |I/storm -> J/battle = * Pass the LoS check |I/storm -> K/empty = * Fail the LoS check }} Fleet compositions * North Route: ** CL, 3 DD, FBB, CVL/AV (fast fleet) * South Route: ** CL, 4 DD, CAV/CVL (fast fleet) Tips * This is a transport map. As always, you do not need to kill the Boss units or get S-ranks, you only need to get A-ranks to deplete the gauge. ** Getting B or lower ranks will not lower the TP bar. * Note that you can NOT sink enemy submarines at night. * Bringing any DD/CL who can reach 100+ ASW with only 1 Sonar and 1 Depth Charge is highly recommended so that they can also equip a Drum Canister or Daihatsu (for the applicable) and still be able to perform Opening ASW attacks. * CVL with Re.2001 G Kai equipped as their only bombers will not target submarines. * Bringing any slow ships such as CT ( , ), slow CVL ( , , , ), or slow AV ( , ) will lead you to node G. * A certain amount of eLoS is required to reach the Boss (H → L branching). ** Bringing a CVL with 3 Bombers and 1 Saiun will guarantee you the eLoS required to reach the Boss. ** When using a CAV, 2 Type 0 Observation Seaplane should be enough to reach the Boss. * It is recommended that you finish this stage on Hard mode, mainly because it's incredibly easy to beat this stage and the unique interceptor rewards that you receive are incredibly useful in helping you debuff the E-3 and E-5 bosses. In case you cannot consistently S rank the boss on Hard mode and you need to farm ships at the boss, you can consider switching to a lower difficulty for farming and switch back to Hard mode when you're done with farming. Sample Videos Drop list